


Marjory

by daddycus



Series: Salad Way [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Sort of - Fandom
Genre: NON-GENDERED READER, Salad Way is gerard way + salad fingers, i'm so sorry pls dont hate me, why am i creating a plot for a parody of salad fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: i'm so sorry. basically reader gets kidnapped by salad way and he makes them pretend to be Marjory.





	Marjory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threecheersforMCR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersforMCR/gifts).



> please don't hate me

"Hello," you hear, as you slowly open your eyes. You see a pale creature, donning a creepy smile. .

 

"I am Salad Way. You're my new best friend."

 

His voice terrifies you, as it sounds like he's been in a coma for 35 years. Creaky yet coarse.

 

You then realize, as your blurry vision clears up a bit, that he is holding out his hand for you to shake. 

 

"Um, hi? Who are you? Where am I?"

 

For some reason his smile flattens upon hearing question. 

 

"My home."

 

This confuses you, as it appears you are in the desert? Is he homeless?

 

"B-But we're outside."

 

He stretches on salad finger out to point to a small building in the distance.

 

"I am waiting for my fish to finish in the oven. I thought we could play outside."

 

You inwardly cringe when you see his yellow teeth.

 

"How long have I been asleep?" 

 

His smile returns and sends chills down your spine.

 

"Only for the night, Marjory. We played board games until we fell asleep. Hubert is watching the food."

 

"No, no. Last night I was at MY home. I-I don't know you or whoever Hubert is. And my name  _ is not _ Marjory."

 

His head tilted slightly as he replies,

 

"It is now."

**Author's Note:**

> i take prompts! i'm a good writer i swear  
> Email: tylis1403@gmail.com  
> Tumblr: [adriennefields ](https://adriennefields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
